


Public Confessions

by Error404LifeNotFound



Category: GOT7
Genre: GOT7 - Freeform, Jinmark, M/M, Markjin, drunk jinyoung, marknior, plz do tell me lmao-, sober mark, um, what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404LifeNotFound/pseuds/Error404LifeNotFound
Summary: "Because secret confessions are for wusses."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to be fluff but I turned it into... Idek, it ain't angst nor is it fluff. FML.

With his glare being more prominent than ever, the guy who sits in front of Mark smirks provocatively over at him, wide eyes shining with mischief and sprinkled with a bit of amusement as he leans in closer, whispering something Jinyoung couldn't decipher to Jinyoung's "friend" before he pulls away when Mark starts giggling. His eyes - those murky, dark eyes - would flicker over towards him every now and again as his lips moved, forming words Jinyoung couldn't seem to read. Jinyoung's head starts throbbing as he tears his gaze away, eyes wandering around the cramped space filled with sweaty bodies and an air of sexual tension everywhere. He brings the cup of beer to his lips, tilting his head back as he lets the golden yellow like liquid flush right down his throat and into his bloodstream. He sets the cup down with a loud slam, the noise going unheard over the loud music which blares everywhere around the club. 

With people dancing everywhere, with lights flashing here and there, it was hard for him to even think properly as images of people making out and touching each other not-so-subtly imprints themselves in his mind. He shakes his head, wanting to get rid of the dull ache which settles within him, and along with those images his eyes decided to photograph. He lets slip a quiet "fuck" as he stands up, only to be sat back down by a pair of hands connected with long, slender fingers. His eyes slowly trail up, vision focusing and unfocusing every now and then as they land on the intruder's face. He gulps when the person smirks slightly, taking a seat next to him and swivels their chair around to face him. 

"You look extremely bothered," they say, and Jinyoung is given more time to study their face - A sharp, defined jawline, eyes that aren't quite small but aren't big at all have a mysterious glint to them, plush, pink lips pulled back into an all knowing smirk. The multiple piercings on his ears add a daring look to him, and Jinyoung's gotta admit that this guy is quite damn hot and attractive. He notices there are two moles on the top right corner of his eyes, aligning themselves almost perfectly next to each other. 

This guy looks like he would be in his 20s, and this guy looks like what he needs right now. 

"Well," Jinyoung breathes, "I-I actually am." He takes the bottle of beer (this was his, most likely, fourth one after he finishes, and considering how much of a lightweight he actually is, he could already tell the results aren't going to be good but he couldn't really give a fuck either way) and takes another swig, the burning sensation at the back of his throat dulling overtime as silence takes over them for the next few minutes.

The guy in front of him raises a perfectly trimmed brow, finally speaking up. "Why, though?" He doesn't wait for an answer as he turns to the bored-looking bartender to shout out his order before he turns towards Jinyoung again, a small smile playing on his lips. 

"I... Well, I don't know. I just am," Jinyoung shrugs, hopelessly. He brings the bottle lip to his lips and takes another gulp, draining the liquid from the bottle. He lets out a grunt of satisfaction and places it down onto the table, leaving it abandoned there as he had already finished what's left of it. 

The drink the guy had called for has arrived, and Jinyoung watches as the young lad pops the bottle open and takes a sip of it. He watches as the other's Adam's apple bobs up and down in slow motion as he drains half the bottle of liquid, unashamed of his obvious gawking. 

"Well," the guy says, wiping his lips with the long side of his half sleeveless shirt, "Since you've nothing to do and I'm basically doing the same as you, why don't you come over to my home?" he asks, boldly. Jinyoung's messed up mind doesn't think as he drinks in the glory in front of him. Shirtless. Naked from top to bottom, head to toe, whatever - that's what he's picturing and he isn't going to deny himself the pleasure of it. He swallows, then he hesitantly nods. He just wants a good fuck, to forget about tonight, to not give a shit about anything as he gets a share of a good time for himself. 

His mother had always told him to never talk to strangers, but this guy is way too hot to reject and plus, it wasn't like his friend would give a shit about him being missing or not, considering how he looks like he wouldn't mind screwing the guy he's talking to currently. He just needed to know his name and there! Not strangers anymore. 

Right. _Right?_  

"What's... Your name?" he asks, dragging out the syllables as he lets out a soft giggle.

"Im Jaebum," the guy answers, not missing a beat. "What's yours?" he questions, fingers coming up to tilt the younger's chin up. 

"Park Jinyoung," Jinyoung answers, words having a slight slur to it, a wild smile playing on his lips, letting Jaebum do as he pleases. He leans in closer, desperate to taste the other's lips already when he feels himself being pulled up by a pair of hard gripping hands, the light grip of Jaebum's fingers no longer to be felt. 

"Fucking hell," he hears a loud voice ring in his ears, piercing right through his lustful thoughts, "What the actual fuck, Jinyoung?" His heart drops to the pits of his stomach as he recognises almost immediately with his dumbfounded brain that the person talking to him is none other than his friend, Mark. Best friend, actually, but that doesn't matter, anyway. He hears a conversation going on between the guy he just met and his long time best friend, unable to process what really is happening before he is yanked violently by the arm and our the club, a tight grip now being felt on his arm. Being shoved through a thick crowd of people isn't fun, but being blasted in the face with the cool night air makes up for it. 

He then feels himself being turned around, shoulders gripped hard - And now Mark's shaking him furiously. 

"Why the fuck would you talk to that stranger?! Let alone, some guy who's only out here looking to have a one night fucking stand?!" the older boy yells, eyes wide and face slightly red from the alcohol he himself had been downing a while ago. Thank fuck he didn't drink much or he wouldn't have noticed Jinyoung being taken away from him.

Jinyoung stares at Mark for a bit, his fuzzy mind unable to really comprehend Mark's words. "Heh," he giggles out, a wide smile gracing his lips. "Heh. Haha. Hahaha. Hahaha!" He starts laughing, arms coming to clutch on Mark's shirt for support and pulling him down with him as he's at it. "Are you jealous?" Jinyoung asks, woozily. "You're jealous. So cute," he slurs, tapping Mark on the nose very lightly and very affectionately. Mark's eyes widens at that, cheeks flushing even more than necessary. 

"Th-The fuck? I-I wasn't jealous, I was just worried," he states, "Yeah, just worried," he mutters, more so to himself than to the obviously drunk Jinyoung, who's now currently trying to stand up and failing miserably as his legs tend to give up on him every time he tries to do so. Mark wraps an arm around Jinyoung's waist instinctively, steadying the younger from his swaying, and places the younger's arm around his shoulders, hoisting him up to a full standing position. Jinyoung slumps over slightly, but with Mark's support, it makes things much easier.

With that, Mark starts leading their way home, first stop being Jinyoung's place because they both don't have a car and Jinyoung's house is closer than Mark's is - Which sucks, it really does. He didn't know why they thought it was a good idea to go by foot in the first place. Jinyoung's clinging onto him like a koala, and Mark feels like he's dragging along a potato sack filled the brim with, well, potatoes, but he doesn't mind because the warmth Jinyoung's radiating is comforting, especially on a cold winter night like tonight (ignoring the fact that he's drunk).

He feels a tug on his unzipped jacket, and he looks down to see Jinyoung coming to a stop, a smile still plastered on his face. 

"What-" 

"I like you," Jinyoung smiles, "A lot."

Mark stares at him as he comes to a complete halt, freezing, even, on the spot when he hears those words. 

"Wh-What?" Mark asks, swallowing, "You... Like me? You're drunk, this-"

"I do like you," Jinyoung assures, tugging again at his shirt. He finally lets go of Mark, stumbles a bit before steadying himself, cups his hands around his mouth before he yells out an "I love you, Mark Tuan!" His voice echoes through the empty street, void of any kinds of living specimens except him and Mark. Mark was sure, though, that there were people inside their houses who could hear the ruckus Jinyoung was making. "I. Love. Mark. Tuan!" he yells again, this time even louder. Mark panics and quickly takes his hand, dragging him to the next street to avoid being pelted with vegetables or some shit for making this loud of a noise and waking people up unintentionally at nearly two in the morning when everyone's asleep, on a Sunday night. 

"What the hell, what was that for?!" Mark hisses, glaring at the younger. His eyes soften when he sees the expression the younger holds. "Jinyoung, I can't believe you did that," he sighs. "Why would you-?" 

"Because secret confessions are for wusses. I wanted the whole world to know I love you!" he happily says. He pauses and Mark stares at him for a bit, feeling startled when he speaks up again. "Ah, fuck it- I guess don't just like you, I love you, and I've been in love with you for the longest time now. I-I don't know if you like me back or not. I don't even know why I fell for someone so stupidly cute and attractive and so perfectly imperfect and just... I hate myself sometimes, for falling, for knowing that you won't like me back but I still did it anyway." A pout makes its way onto Jinyoung's lips, and Mark feels the urge to kiss it away but he doesn't because he doesn't want Jinyoung to forget about this, doesn't want to take advantage of the younger in his drunken stage. "I don't know anymore, I just really, really like you, _love you_ , and it's so weird to say it out loud but I just... Kiss me?" 

The breathy, needy way he says this makes Mark's breath hitch in his throat, the look he had on his face adding on to it. Mark can feel Jinyoung's grip tighten on his shirt and his mind says do it but his heart says don't, and he doesn't know what to think and before he knows it, Jinyoung's bringing his lips towards his own and closing the gap between them and before he could process it, he could feel Jinyoung pulling away and  _no, don't go,_ is the first thing that Mark thinks as he quickly presses their lips together again, kiss deepening by the second.

They don't know how they ended up in this position, with Jinyoung trapped against the wall and Mark's knee in between his thighs, lips moving in synch, eyes closed and breath coming out heavily as Mark pulls away, the gap between them still small as Mark studies Jinyoung's flushed face and swollen lips. He smirks lightly as he pecks the younger's lips again, ignoring the fact that Jinyoung kind of reeks of alcohol. 

"Does this mean...?" Jinyoung asks, trailing off as he lazily wraps his arms around the older's neck, eyes shining with what could only be deciphered as hope. Mark's nod confirms it all, and the bright, blinding grin Mark gets in return for his answer makes it known to the older boy that maybe this wasn't a bad idea after all. 

Although Jinyoung's probably going to puke once they get back to his place, and he would most definitely get a hangover the very next morning, and he would probably most likely forget what happened tonight and make Mark retell the whole story and be embarrassed about it, and then he would realise Mark likes him back too and that all is good in the world at last - But at least he's going to have Mark taking care of him and being there for him when that _does_ happen.

**Author's Note:**

> The hell was this--


End file.
